L'amour Ou Le Désir
by cubanagurl
Summary: Monsieur St.John is engaged to the notorious bloodsucker, Mademoiselle Duvall. He may love her, but is it just love or desire when he meets a hidden Princess whose beauty is kept away? Rated M for future chapters...
1. Clair de lune

L'amour ou le desir

**Author's note: Yayyyyy my first story of Moonlight! I had this random idea...so I hope you like it :))))**

xx All that can be said from Monsieur St. John was that the woman he was affianced with was as elegant as a swan. She held a beauty that sparks most and strikes much men. For surely she could be mistaken as a Siren.

Though if one is blinded by love, they cannot see what is need to be Duvall was like a feral tigress, her eyes are like danger pounding in one's every being, and if she desired something, she would get it.

Monsieur often spoiled her fully, as if she didn't have enough, being in a wealthy family and such.

To the family's dismay, St. John was to be the husband of their precious gift, Coraline. They often acknowledged that the man was beneath them, a rugged boy from a family of a merchant, working as a carpenter. Indeed, did captivate the woman who had strayed away from family duty...

She was a whore, a courtesan before entered her life and wisked her away from the life of the wretched. St. John was immediately affianced to Coraline due to their blinded love to each other. Mick St. John could surely tell you that he fell for her because of her eyes, her movements, her lips. Barely, does he hear her blabberings and focus on how arousing her lips were when she moved them. He never often paid attention to conversations, and never realized her thoughts about the community.

Yes, it is l'amour, but one cannot even have a spectacle to see anything else but what is right in front of them.

For one, Coraline hated the society. She hated the king's rule. There is no sign of unfairness or unjust of the King. He had bright ideas, great ways to set the community. Politics were to no interest of Coraline, and she wished for a de-centralized settlement, so people could decide how they should live. It was her view, but her dangerous nature causes her to take an action without thinking. Everyone loved the King...Coraline was a conspirator.

Mick would always set his loyalties to the king on the other hand. He was one to always look forward to the King's next idea.

Though it is only but an opinion, Coraline has a dark past which made her thoughts moreso brutal than most women. Her spoiled nature tends to grow on her like a vine, constricting her being. Coraline was also a very envious woman...any women who made contact with her fiance would... well end up missing.

And this, our simple fool in love still hasn't found out...

Coraline was a creature... a vampire, who wanted and needed him forever. She wanted full possession of him and for him to bend at her every will. Already he was a poodle on a leash. He went everywhere she went, and stuck with every word she spoke, though, mind you, he rarely focused onto those words. She was just like the moonlight...dark with a shine to cover up it's true self.

Mick St. John is our fool, but soon he will discover that love is not only the beauty you see outside, but what ravels underneath...

* * *

A merriment of cheers and swiveling beers decorated the tavern. Men bragged of their wives, or booty seen, even boasting about their business going extremely well. It is not like I even bothered to care, anyhow. I just spaced out in thoughts of what had went on last night.

It was rough, and it was our first struggle. My woman and I... Coraline...

'Why aren't you man enough, ask your bastard of a boss to extend your hours.! You get more pay and I get my dress! I cannot throw away money I must use for my new wardrobe!'

I replayed what she said to me a million times, and yet this is the only time I had. I never usually listened to a word she said. Why should I? Coraline didn't need to speak.

She needed to lay back, spread her legs and let me take care of the rest.

I wanted children, she doesn't. Why doesn't she? I haven't taken her yet, and she already complains. We need women to procreate, and Coraline was my chosen one, my l'amour.

Yea, sure I love her...though for some reason, I start to feel the love she has for me is taken for granted. Her stupid blabberings about her wardrobe didn't bother me, or the fact that she didn't want children. It is the fact that she used me. She stood me up and left me cold blue.

Three times... the woman slept with a twisted German man. She often pleads me that it is because of her times as a courtesan, but enough is enough.

Our supper on the day we met, stood up to play with the German...we are engaged for the Lord's sake!

I turn in my stool, trying to get the damn bitch off my mind. I hear chortles and combustion of laughter waft throughout the tavern. I finally got what the big conversation was. It was about the hidden maiden...

The Princess.

The bloody Princess was all they could talk about. They often all wondered how she looked, given that she was beautiful according to the King, the men thought her to be the vision of Venus, with large swollen breasts, and a smooth buttock.

The conversation always remained the same. Some argued that she might as well be ugly because she was hiding from sight in that castle. I think it's all bogus. There is no Princess...just a wives tale. The King may have a son instead, or no child at all. Nah, it's stupid, of course there is a princess... I bet she is nothing but a stuck up snob, and will surely get any prince or noble just by looking at 'Venus's reflection'. I am not sure..or I feel that the princess is not meant to be seen and may just die as an old maid.

* * *

**_The Main Square _**

I sometimes forget how many people are here in France. The streets are too narrow, and the children are running amuck.

There had been something going on. All commoners and citizens rounded in the square, ready to hear the words of the King. Surely enough, there was the King, standing upright. He was standing there by his wife The Queen. We lended our ears to listen to this important message.

The King cleared his throat, "Morning to all! Today is the day of birth of my daughter. She turns the year 18 today and I have decided to give her a present that she has been asking for all her years."

The people were piqued in interest. They and I anticipated upon hearing the rest. It was very rare that the King spoke of his daughter.

Well, his daughter had been kidnapped when she was just year 4. He of course was paranoid to even reveal her in public. It was said that he didn't want her revealed because she grew into an angelic beauty, that men would want to covet her and she would be taken again. Me, the fool, of course do not know if she existed. Today was the day I would finally know. Shall we she her legendary face?

The King cleared his throat as I eyed his hand, giving a death grip onto his wife. "Ladies and gentleman, I provide you my daughter for today, I trust that you will allow her to explore the village..."

Some men exploded into wolf whistles, imaginging the women of their figments would reveal herself to them, and they wanted to throw her on their beds and spread her heavenly legs.

The King grew red in furious anger, but calmed as his wife gave his hand a squeeze. "There will be guards keeping watch, so if you ever touch her, you will be noticed. You may speak to her in a mannerful way, but you do not touch the veil"

So, I knew it was too good to be true. She was to be covered by a veil. The king always had a catch, but he had his reasons.

A fanfare sounded, and out came the guards. Everyone bowed when a veiled woman entering the square. It was the Princess, the large gold tiara was secure on the veil. Everyone prompted and fleed to their places in the marketplace, so the Princess could see what they do daily. I proceeded to go to my workshop. I greeted my fellow workmates and started to work.

I sometimes looked up to see the Princess out in the market. She often marvelled at a stand. I stood dumbly, wondering why she would marvel at anything beneath her. She would curiously touch a ceramic vase and would comment on it. She was polite, kind and she even fashioned the children who played hopscotch. I imagine she never had a childhood to begin with, and is like a child, with her curious eyes. I couldn't see her expresssion since she was covered, but I could tell by her movements and people's joyful reaction, that she was pretty much elated to be here.

I gulped and froze when she entered my workshop. I was stumped. What if she came over here and spoke to me, what would I say? I never had really spoken to a Royal in person. She seemed to be interested in not the other's works, but mine. She touched them gently with her small hands. I cleared my throat and stepped towards her to brave myself.

"Good morning your Highness" I managed to speak out.

She seemed to avoid my greeting, which puzzled me. She then spoke up in a light voice, nearly matching a harp.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful this is?" She lifted a wooden music box in her hands.

It was one of my finished works, and the Princess herself was amazed by it!

I stood upright and noticed how I tower over her small figure. I felt it wasn't a good stance and just leant on the wall that was by her.

"I...I had no idea it would pique your interest, milady" I responded.

The Princess set the wooden music down and turned to face me. All I could stare at was her veil and not her face hiding behind it.

"Of course you do not think otherwise. You think that because I am Royal, I cannot accustom to admire your amazing craftsmanship. Sure,you are a commoner, but surely that doesnt mean your work is outlandish. You possibly think I am too haughty to even like the things I see, and expect to see more gold or jewels."

To hear her voice was like the song of birds, but I hung on to her everyword. Coraline's voice was a joy to listen to, but all I would stare at was her bosom. The Princess, although somewhat allured by her nice voice, I listened to what she had to say.

"I apologise to even think so, Your Highness. I had no idea that you had the sense to like what we provide for the kingdom"

The Princess, if I could see her expression, seemed incredulous. "Are you jesting? What you all make is beautiful. Anything a human can make with their hands is simply amazing. Your work has allured me the most. If you keep insisting upon your opinion, I should tarry off"

She was about to turn, but I ventured closer to her prescence, but not to close to her space or bodice.

"You do not have to leave. You may stay as you wish" I spoke clearly.

The Princess turned back in my direction and gave a nod. "Why thank you, Monsieur, for your understanding, and good ears."

I just smiled lightly at her. She seemed soo kind and gentle. I hadn't expected her to be so forward, but all at once, she was a good woman. A poor woman who had been stuck in that castle for years on end, without seeing what is out there in the world.

The Princess strolled back to the music box and touched it's lid gently.

"If you want it, you can simply have it" I told her.

The Princess shook her head, "I would love to have it, but someone who is misfortuanate may crave it as well, I don't want to risk their chance."

I tilt my head in confusement. "Who do you think will actually want it besides you?" I inquired.

The Princess turned back to me and crosssed her arms. "A girl like me. There must be one who would like this. Some people have the same interests, do they not?"

I stood, stumped and in shock. We were actually having this conversation and it wasn't a dream. She was quite wise.

"I agree very much, Your Highness"

She ventured closer to me and patted my hand gently.

"Then make sure you give that item to a person who needs it most"

I could of looked into her eyes. Oh, how I forget the engagment of Coraline and I because I wanted to see her eyes. I wanted to see the earnest care she may have within them. As soon as she made contact with my hand, I froze in stupor. Her hand was warm and soft. I was in another world, still hanging onto her words and inhaling her sweet scent of honey and lavendar.

"I will, Princess" I spoke after a while.

The Princess nodded and stepped away from the close contact. I could still smell her scent.

"Now toss those silly words aside. My name is not Princess nor Your Highness.."

Was she really going to give me her name?

"Elizabeth. That is my name. Though my Nurse calls me, Beth" she added as she leant by the doorway.

I followed her there and was wary of the guards.

"Alright, Beth.'' I bowedd my head in respect. "Monsieur Mick St. John"

The Princess...well Beth patted my shoulder "Til fate tides us to meet again, Monsieur Mick"

I felt like this was a dream, and she was like a dove, singing away my sorrows.

"Anon, Pr- Beth.."

Princess Beth left my shop and was led by the guuards back to the castle. I did not imagine my meeting with the Princess this way. I pictured it to be quite brief and simple. Who would of imagined the Princess to be kind and humble? Anon, pfft who was I kidding? Then, I remembered something. The ball was tonight, to acknowledge the suitor for the Princess...the King already chose a man, a man the Princess did not know at all. I was invited to go, and Coraline, my friends, just the whole village. Would I see the Princess anon?


	2. Coupe de Foudre

_L'amour Ou Le Désir __Chapter 2_

**Author's note: YAAAAYYYYY NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry I took so long.. was focused on other things in my unfortunate life :O lol anyway, I hope you like this chappie...beware of slight suggestions of anything sexual. This is past the point of no return... lol REVIEW loves!**

Le Palais

So, I am here at the ball and all I see are white-wigged ninnies of Coraline's class and one or two commoners aside from me from the village. Coraline is of course here, but I plan to avoid the woman.

She has been aching to have me back. That woman needs to leave me alone, and really leave me alone. She was like absinthe to me, and I loved the very strong drink. May it seal me to my grave as the woman surely will do.

Who I am looking for is the woman I met in the village earlier.. Beth. I knew she was the Princess, but in that moment, she wasn't just the Princess, she was Beth.

Coraline was especially alluring tonight though. Her charismatic eyes twinkled in the ballroom's tint of light. Her caramel breasts busted through her corset and she had a quirk on her full satanic red lips. She was the Devil in disguise, and will be the death of me. She was seducing me with her eyes. I couldn't take much anymore...

* * *

A pair of pink lips lifted into a smile. The Princess was reminsicing of the town square. She could still smell the scent of rolls of bread wafting in town to rouse a passerby from their duty. She could still see the children play and hear their laughs of joy. She envisioned the town market to be quite that way, and had liked her experience very much so. Her reminiscing faded away as she grunted from the ungenerous tug at her slim abdomen and waist. A corset was wrapped around her small figure, making her ripe, perked, creamy breasts loom over. She sighed softly as she stared ahead..

"Nurse...is there anyway I can bail and venture to town again?" the Princess spoke up lightly.

The Nurse clicked her tounge as she tied her corset.

"My dear, there is no way your father will accept"

The Princess didn't give up and spoke up again instead of holding her tounge. "What if he doesn't know?"

The Nurse gasped and crossed herself

"Bless your heart, child, you may not flee without your father's eyes. It is best to be caught by him rather than the guards" the Nurse pointed out.

The Princess sighed sadly and looked to the ground. "Tis so? "

The Nurse then adjusted the girl's dress on her. She then wove the girl's hair in an elegant way before placing the tiara on her head.

"Tis so, dear. You cannot flee. "

The Princess pouted. "If I shall not flee, I shall not attend the ball"

The Nurse gawked at the Princess. "Girlie, your Father shall have my head if I do not make sure you are at the ball. The ball is in your honor, child. It is your engagment party to Sir Benjamin Talbot."

The Princess fiddled with the skirt of her gown. "I do not know the man, this man from England. I rather not attend. And what is the point, if I have to cover my appearance? I want to be seen just as all reveal themselves."

The Nurse huffed "You refuse always to bite your tounge and insist on speaking nonsense. This is your duty, you must attend."

The Princess looked outside her window. "I will not. I will be out here in the garden."

The Princess stormed outside. The Nurse frantically prayed to herself. She then spotted Beth's veil, left on the bed.

"Milady! Your veil!"

* * *

I hated myself for giving into the Devil's temptation.

I lowered Coraline's skirt and left her just that way, sprawled on a table, in a back room. I had sinned everyday, but these two I comitted, were the worst. I had given into Coraline, and I took her in the king's palace. Yes, I have finally gave my best to Coraline. She seduced me with that twisted smirk and her seducing eyes. I knew I had been feeling love for the wrong woman. I needed to catch my breath, so I decide to walk out into the garden.

I paced in nervous rage...I took Coraline, in the King's palace. I wasn't sure if any saw, but all I knew was that God saw. God would punish me for giving into the Devil.

My internal ranting ceased when I heard the voice of an angel, saving me from my punishment. I walked about to find where the voice came from. The closer I got, the more clearer I heard it. I recongized it as the Princess-Beth. I had been looking for her, until a bumpy obstacle got in my way.

I then froze as I kept my distance. I could barely see her since she was in the shadows. She was touching a rose lightly from what I saw. Then, I felt I should speak up.

"So, anon it is"

I heard her gasp and back up into the moonlight, hand on chest. I was frozen permanently, or so it seemed... I made a discovery.

The discovery...I saw her. I saw her without the veil, her face.

I was in a stupor as we stared at each other. She seemed too good to be true, like a rose, so...so..

Beautiful.

It was like looking at heaven itself, and I felt like an angel saved me from the devil back in the ballroom. Her eyes that I wanted to see, where a bright and earnest blue. Her lips were a light pink, plump and graceful. Her hair flowed in a lovely way, and it seemed like a halo. Her hair was also like the sun, a glowing gold, whipping back from the light wind. I couldn't stop staring at her beauty. No wonder the King protected her like treasure.

"Oh..oh goodness" she spoke and turned away from me.

I lurched forward lightly and touched her shoulder.

"I...I am sorry I startled you, Your- Beth." I spoke in a soft tone.

I felt her shoulder quiver under my touch.

"Nurse was right...father shall have my head. Oh, this isn't good. I must go" Beth muttered.

She started running off into the maze in the garden.

My mind told me, 'No, do not do this, Mick. You aren't meant to chase her when you have another dashing woman just inside.'

I didn't listen. My instincts took over as I followed, running after her.

"Princess! Beth! Wait!" I called to her.

I couldn't hear heels sounding the ground as she ran, which meant... She was barefoot?

I was on her trail. "Please, wait!"

Beth turned to face me, eyes wide. "W-what do you want? Is it my beauty you adore? You want me now... Papa told me if a man desires a woman, that man wants to spread her legs and take her maidenhead"

She had a stick in her hand and held it out threateningly. I tilted my head, knowing she wouldn't thwomp me with a simple twig.

"No...I wouldn't touch you in anyway you don't like my milady" I answered her, trying to calm her down.

"W-What do you want, then?" she asked again.

Then, I noticed something. She looked pale, and out of breath, sweat beaded her brow.

"Is something wrong, Beth?"

Beth looked worn and breathed heavily. She then fell over, fainting...

Though just in time, I caught her...in my arms. And there, I felt a cupid stick me with it's weapon as I looked at her calm resting beautiful face.

* * *

**YAAYYYYYYYYYY LOL SORRY HAD COFFEEE! bahaha hoped you liked it. I know it's shorter than the last chapter...I am just formulating a plan. Yes...a quite EVIL plan -insert evil laugh here- so I hoped you enjoyed! kisses my loves! and I will give you cookies ;) havent said that in a while.. Love ya! -cubanagurl**


	3. Ange et le Diable

_L'amour Ou Le Desir Chapter 3_

**Author's Note: Heyyy third chappie! Please read, it just got better, XD for now...mwhahahaaha lol anyways review loves!**

* * *

I held her in my arms for a while, just gazing at her beauty. She was like a Sleeping beauty in my arms. I waited 'til those beautiful eyes would re-open, showing those baby blues glow lightly from the moonlight's spotlight.

Finally, her eyes opened and I was agape in wonder. She gasped a little, looking into my eyes. Not only have I been allured by her eyes. She was allured too. I can tell by her quickening heartbeat, since her torso was pressed against my chest. Her chest rose up and down in a rhythm I seldom paid attention to. Her eyes were staring into mine, as if she were trying to search for something.

Right then and there, I fell in love allover again.

"M-Monsieur? What...happened?" She spoke in a light tone, breathless as she stared at me.

It took me a while to respond. I could only gulp as I looked at this angel.

"Shh... Beth. You fell faint. It is not best to rouse yourself so quickly, or you will feel queasy yet again" I acknowledged her.

She just nodded slowly as she remained still in my arms. Nothing could ruin the peace I had with her. With Coraline, there was no peace, but violent adultry.

"I...I think it must of been my corset. It is not good to run in a dress" she chided with a small giggled I hadn't expected.

I just smile at her, enjoying her company. I enjoyed her laugh, it made me feel comforted, and warm inside. I didn't mind that our bodies were so close, no matter how arousing it felt, but I only cared to keep staring at her, and speak to her like I haven't spoken to any woman before. This, I enjoyed because I didn't have to think about spreading her legs. I didn't want this beauty to leave my sight, I wanted to hold her like this forever, and inhale her gracious scent.

"Is something wrong, Monsieur?" her voice piped up.

I shook out of my flourishing thoughts and found the time to respond.

"I am fine, Beth." I unexpectedly reached out my hand to let it run through her golden hair.

She shivered from my touch. I quickly retrieved my hand, thinking she hadn't liked my touch. She then rose a golden brow and clicked her tounge lightly.

"It is alright. You didn't have to stop. " I guess she meant touching her hair.

I opened my lips to speak, but then I heard chatter, getting closer and closer. I froze in place, wishing and hoping I could just vanish with the Princess.

Beth took a step back from my embrace and winced at the sounds I heard. I even wished she didn't hear it, so she wouldn't vanish.

"I have to go before my father sees me out here, uncovered." Beth spoke timidly.

Beth turned to leave and I stepped forward.

"No Mick, we cannot speak any longer. My father will rage. He would think you are trying to touch me"

I knew what she meant by touch. She was right, though. Her father would think that I was trying to take her viciously. He would strike her as most fathers did to their daughters when they have been touched, whether it was their fault or not.

"I understand, Beth." I said finally, looking to the ground.

I still smelt her scent very well, so I knew her prescence was still here.

"Thank you, Mick. I shall see you at another time.."

With that, she left. Wait, another time? What other time would she have if she was marrying the suitor soon? I doubt I would ever catch a glimpse of her after she was wed. I stared off in thoughts, stirring thoughts of what happened tonight. The woman I fell in love with wasn't at the ballroom...she was the angel in the garden.

* * *

The Princess smiled as she laid back against her bath. The Nurse saw her happiness so evidently.

"What makes your lips lift to the heavens, and eyes sparkle and marvel so much?" The Nurse asked Beth as she poured a bucket of warm water from the tub on Beth's head.

Beth sputtered out the water before responding, "The night seems a bit more lovely tonight. The roses are growing brighter than I anticipated. I think it is the moonlight tonight, I am not sure."

The Nurse looked at her increduously. She proceeded to scrub the Princess's long golden hair.

"I think it is something else, milady Beth" The Nurse countered.

Beth shook her head with blushing cheeks.

"Seems to me these right roses are matching your cheeks" The Nurse observed as she rinsed the girl's hair.

Beth sunk low in the tub after the Nurse was finished with her hair. Her blush reddened even more.

"Ahhh...I see. So, there is something." The Nurse indicated as she crossed her arms and settled by the tub. "What makes you this way?"

Beth finally rose and dismissed the bubbles on her mouth with her hand.

"It is not a 'what'." she pursed her lips, and tried not to giggle like a giddy girl. She leaned slightly over the tub with admiring eyes. "It's a who" she added with a wistful look.

The Nurse gaped. "So you did enter the ball. Child, do tell me you found another veil. Of course you did, silly girl" she laughed haughtily, then continued speaking. "Oh, you must of met, Sir Benjamin, your affianced. He is most seemingly dashing and charming. Your father will be joyously proud!"

Beth then shook her head to everything the Nurse said.

"I did not meet him"

The Nurse's gay expression faltered to a puzzled one. "Oh? Then, who did you meet?"

Beth smiled and sighed softly "His name is Monsieur Mick St. John" as she spoke his name, she said it like a lovesick teenager would when they had a crush.

The Nurse couldn't take anymore surprises from this girl, nearly having a heart attack. "Milady! St. John? The carpenter?" she loudered her voice in shock.

Beth shushed her lightly so no one would hear.

"Yes, the carpenter. He is a quite talented one at that. I met him out in the garden. Oh, Nurse.." She spoke as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her slender waist. "He is so wonderful...and handsome, and sweet. He is kind and gentle, Nurse, if you ever saw him."

The Nurse crossed herself and took a deep breath. "Child, I have never seen him, but heard of him. You musn't go on about thinking of him..." she then froze "Were you without your veil?"

Beth was too caught up in the moment to even care of what the Nurse said. "Oh yes. I was.. the way he looked at me as I him..."

The Nurse went pale and almost fell faint. "No. Bless your heart, child. Do you have any idea what he could have done? He would of stripped you out of your dress and taken you back there. You would have been humilated and blood will stain that dress! Child, do not see that man any longer!"

Beth placed a hand over her chest "Nurse, Gods no! If I never see him again, I shall die a billion times if I don't ever see him again! He would never take advantage of me. He was gentle to me, and didn't care ever if he lifted my dress or not"

The Nurse looked shocked. "You poor, poor, child. Do not tell me you are in l'amour?"

Beth shrugged "I am not sure what I am feeling. I am feeling so many things at the moment."

The Nurse sighed as she helped the Princess into her nightgown. "If you are in love with him, I sympathize for you. He is a commoner. You may never see him again"

Beth's sighs turned sad as she looked to the ground. "I know. I just dread not seeing him so"

The Nurse then brushed her damp hair. "You may be in luck. The wedding is the day after tomorrow. You could ask your father to go to the town again tomorrow. You may see him then"

Beth looked surprised and marvelled by the idea. "Oh Nurse! I thank you for your witted mind and soul!" She turned and hugged the Nurse. "I thank you for this so, so much"

* * *

What am I thinking? I am affianced to Coraline, and all I could do is fantasize about the angel I laid eyes on in the garden.

I lie here in my bed in thoughts of what is to be as of next week. I was to marry Coraline then, and we would be together forever. I turn on my side and think about if I shared that forever with Beth. Now, that is a dream I dare not to wake from. I shut my heavy eyes to at least sleep the night away. I am sheilding my very thoughts of the Golden Haired Angel for now..

* * *

**Mick's Dream:** _I am laying on the sand and feel the shore of the water, tickling my feet. It is nightfall, and the waters are crisp and dark. I smell the sea air and smile faintly. I then feel a scourging hot being crawl on my skin._

_ I open my eyes to stare into the dark eyes of Coraline. She had a teasing smirk on her ruby satanic lips. I leant up to touch her, but her hands were wrapped around my wrists, gripping them tightly. I couldn't budge a movement as I stay stunned, looking into her souless eyes. They were ablazed and arousal, and I hated to like it._

_ I immediately look at what she is wearing, and regret catching sight of it. She fashioned a scarlet dress, which hugged her satanic and lucious figure. Her corset busted her creamy breasts, which looked delicious to devour. All I could taste now, is her sultry tounge, licking my dry lips and curling upward afterward. I was hypnotized by her erotic movements, sliding up and down on my body. She dared tear at my cotton shirt with her nails that seemed like claws or talons. Her eyes flashed this strange blue then, and fangs slid out of her gums. I gaped in shock and terror as she growled against my skin like a beast. I shut my eyes and cringed as I felt a cold breath on my skin, the fang wanting to cut open my jugular vein, but then I felt it stop._

_ I felt safe then, but a body was still on top of mine. Instead of cold breath, I felt a very warm breath, sending goosebumps on my skin. I shudder lightlly as I feel a small, and familar soft hand touch my revealed toned chest. The hand seemed curious as it timidly touched my abdomen. I smelt that scent I wanted to smell forever and hold it in my heart forever._

_ I open my eyes, and do not regret it. I gaped lightly as I stared at her. The sun was out, and the day revealed a beautiful angel, the sunlight making her hair aglow like a spirit._

_ Beth was above me,with forlorn and beautiful blue eyes, which matched the tides of the ocean. Her face was calm as she stared at me with a loving look. My hands were released, so I could finally touch her. I ran my hands in her golden curls again and sighed at how soft it felt in my rough, large hands. _

_A faint smile appeared on her plump, pink lips. I checked to see what she wore and marvelled at how her breasts busted, even though it was more modest than Coraline's. She wore a beautiful white and blue dress, slim though. Her golden hair flowed and bountiful curls that I still caressed. She then pressed closer to me, lips near mine. Oh, I wanted to kiss her. _

_She then kissed my nose and whispered against my lips, "Wake up"_

* * *

I woke and stumbled out of bed. I glanced to see my best friend, Josef Kostan the blacksmith.

He had a light smirk on his face as he shielded himself from the sun.

"Don't do that" I pointed to him, heart racing from the way he frightened me in my sleep.

He smirked even broader as he maintained his relaxed pose.

"What? Use my crafty vampire abilities to sneak up on you?"

I knew what Josef was. He told me in confidence what he was and never was tempted to drain me. He never did tell me though if there were others like him. I could never help but wonder.

"Josef, I had this dream, it was first about Coraline.."

Josef perched himself in my wooden rocker. "Ooooh. Sex, isn't it?"

I seldom ever used the term. I knew it was sex, I just hated saying it that way.

"That's what I thought...then she had fangs...like you"

Josef leant forward in the rocking chair. "You don't happen to think your bride is a vampire, do you?" he still had his smirk, and I knew he knew something I didn't.

My brows furrowed and shrugged at the question. "It could be so. I do not know. It was just a reverie. Sort of like a comparison of the one I met in the garden.."

Josef chuckled "The girl in the garden. Is it the same one you spoke to at the marketplace. Ahhh, the Princess" he waggled his brows. "You naughty boy you, your lower regions stirring from the blue blood"

I shoved my friend lightly, but knew it was futile, for he was stronger than me.

"I do not think of her in such vulgar matter." I argued.

Josef clicked his tounge. "Ah, but there's your problem because you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have dreamt of both. I assure you, Mick, that even if you are in love with this Princess, you would want to take her for yourself. You want sex with her, right?"

I didn't respond, just hid my blushing face. To this, Josef chuckled.

"So you do.." Josef mused.

I grunted "Well, yes. But not in a manner I would Coraline"

Josef tilted his head. "Whatever do you mean? We all take women fast and hard, it's a way to satisfy us both"

I shook my head, pushing the vulgar idea aside "No..not to Beth. I know, it's ignorant. I wouldn't be able to with her, anyway''

Josef looked at me as if a four-leafed clover grew on my head.

"If you did have the chance to take the Princess, tell me Romeo, how would you?" he mused teasingly.

I looked beyond the window in thougt. The sunlight reminded me of her beautiful hair. "I wouldn't take her so roughly. I would take my time, and just look into her beautiful eyes. If you had any idea how beautiful a creature she is-"

"I would fuck her senseless" Josef finished with a sinister smirk.

Now, 'fuck' was yet another term I hated. I frowned at him and huffed. "No. If any man took her like that, I would have to hunt them down. I would emmbrace her slowly. She deserves the best I could deliever. Like the tides of the ocean and not like you are thrusting a sword. She is so wonderful, and graceful...I would want it to last forever"

Josef whistled lowly and chuckled under his breath "Oh, lad, you are in trouble. You are in love"

I blushed harder and cleared my throat "I might be. I am just a fool though, she is marrying a suitor from England."

Josef made a face "Those Brit pigs? My, I wouldn't even dare touch one. But hey, you've got Coraline and she is marrying you"

I couldn't agree more, but my chest pained and longed for someone else. "I am not sure if I even love Coraline"

At that, Josef stopped rocking on the chair.

"Then, my friend, you are in even deeper trouble"

* * *

**ANND CUTT! lol wow Mick is in trouble! He is in loooooovveeeee ;) review loves! luv ya! -cubanagurl**


	4. Lui Sauver La Vie

L'amour Ou Le Désir 4

**Author's Note: Yaaaaayyyy done with fourth chappie! I hope you like it! beware of twists! ENJOY**

So yes, I am in deep trouble. I thought I had loved Coraline, but now I am not so sure. Her true colors really start to show, and I am unsure I even know her. I question myself now whether there is something that Coraline is keeping from me. I think I know what it is.

I think Coraline may be a vampire. I may be wrong, but so far she goes along with the attributes just as Josef does. She barely walks out in the square during the day, although vampires seem to be able to, but it irritates them. Also, she rarely eats, well I never actually seen her eat at all. It may of been just her diet, but being around her feels somewhat disorienting.

I am mind-frazzled, and I am human. Being human has its disadvantages because we do not understand what is around us. For all I know, Princess Beth could be an apparition. I sometimes doubt that due to the fact that her beauty is too good to be true. Quite frankly, I always think that she looks like an angel, hiding her beautous wings.

I wanted to see her again, of course. She is like a reverie that never ends. I needed and longed for her. I didn't have to bed her, I just want to see her beautiful face, and hear her reassuring voice. Her voice reminded me of mother. Not like she sounded like her or anything, but the firm and softness in her tone is quite similar. I cannot grasp what is about her that makes me yearn for her endlessly. I doubt any man would feel the same way. I wonder if I will ever even get to kiss those beautiful, shy pink lips. It's just a thought though,it would surely never happen.

I have Coraline and I am going to marry her. Fantasizing about the Princess is wrong, and I need to stop immediately.

Today is the eve before the Princess would take the lucky bloke's hand in marriage. A Sir Benjamin or something was going to kiss the beautiful angel and hold her, and bed her from being sterile then into fertile. She would have his children and they would have her eyes and smile. They would be brooding like their English father.

I nearly gouge my eyes out from thinking about it. I just want to tear the image of this Benjamin and take it for my own. I would use it to marry the Princess and then set it aside to show her it is me. Then, she would let me bed her and we could go on and she would have my children, not his.

I snap out of my envious thoughts when I hear a fanfare. A message from the King again? Probably about the marriage, no doubt.

I step out of my shop and cross my arms. I stare afar with cold, hard eyes. I cannot bear to hear anymore of this marriage.

"Hear ye, hear ye! Words of the King!" The royal page announced and then stepped back.

The King stepped forward with the Queen and another man stood by them with a smile on his features. I am guessing that was the man, the lucky bastard.

"Bonjour all! I am very content of this arrangement between this great gentleman, Sir Benjamin Talbot of England, and my daughter. Now, the time for you to assemble for this gracious occassion would be at noon. Before the morrow, my daughter has requested one more day to explore the town. On behalf of her fiance's words, she may go as she pleases" The King nodded his head toward Benjamin.

I nearly glare at the sight of the man, but was ecstatic that she wanted to come back here. I surely hope that Benjamin would agree to let her be here once more.

"With my permission, my fiancee may do as she pleases" Benjamin responded with a polite bow.

The King smiled and cleared his throat "I present you my daughter again, all. Remember the rules"

The guards parted their ways and let Princess Beth through. She wore another veil, with her tiara. I watched her from afar, breath hitched, and yearning for her prescence once more.

I headed back to my shop and took steady breaths. My heart raced miles and miles. I needed her, I needed to hold her and love her. I cleared my throat once I heard heels clicking on the cobblestone and then on the wood of my shop. I turn to face the Princess, covered in her veil.

"Monsieur Mick" she nodded in greeting.

I stepped over to her with a grand grin on my face. I lifted her hand gently and kissed it. I heard her sigh softly.

"I hadn't expected you so soon." I slowly let her hand go as I said this.

Beth shifted lightly to stand straight. "I did say another time, did I not?"

I nodded slowly and reached out to touch her veil. She hadn't flinched a bit. I then stopped and leant close to her, to where I figured was her ear.

"May I look upon your face again?" I whispered gently.

I felt her shudder lightly, which I hoped that was a good sign.

"Yes, you may, Mick" she replied in a soft and submissive tone.

I then touched the ends of her smooth veil and lifted it gently. I tossed it over to rest on her crown. I gaped as I saw her beautiful face again. It wasn't just a dream. I saw the look in her baby blues, they were lost in mine and sparked. Her lips parted as mine did, and a blush was on her cheeks as if she were flattered by the attention I gave her.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life" I said in a low tone.

I touched her soft blushing cheek and stared into her eyes. She bit her pink plump lip as her eyes kept searching. Her chest kept rising and falling so quickly, our closeness made me feel her racing heart.

"Do you think that is what Benjamin would say as well?" her voice faltered as if she was saddened by something.

Her eyes welled up. I sighed and rubbed her tear duct gently with my thumb.

"Any man would be a fool not to say otherwise. Though, a true man is the one most sincere about it, and look into them instead of your pure breasts" I showed her I meant it by staring right into her eyes, I hadn't paid much attention just at the moment what she was wearing.

"And are you sincere, Monsieur Mick?" She spoke with a curious tone in her voice.

I smile more softly and leant closer to her. "With all my heart"

She gulped lightly at the contact we had. Our noses touched, and our breaths quickened by each other. She then shut her eyes as I shut mine. I cupped her cheek to bring her even closer. Our lips almost touched... until...

I froze and leant back when I heard screams. Beth's eyes snapped open as she looked about, panicked.

"What? What on Earth was that?" she questioned with a shaky voice.

I peeped outside and saw the guards being slaughtered by these dark and twisted knights. I frantically grabbed my sword and headed outside.

"Stay here!" I told her firmly.

I then ran out and saw frightened villagers run for their life. I huffed as I piled through dead bodies and fought off the villanious knights. They were intruders and I had no idea who they were. The sky turned blood red as war filled the air.

I was trampled then by a brutish knight with a ball and chain, who ignorantly had no helmet on. I was about to be struck,but then a ceramic pot was slammed onto the man's head, and made him topple over in unconciousness.

I gaze up to see Princess Beth in her veil and she seemed mortified. I was shocked that she even did that to that knight.

"I thought I told you to stay inside?" I spoke to her with a worried and shocked look.

She helped me up and sighed "It looked like you needed help"

I just shook my head and took her soft hand "We need to get you to the castle safely"

I saw a man with horns on his helmet ride through the village with a gigantic blade in his hand. He then rose a black fireball and tosssed it at me. I grunted as it threw me off against a wall. I held onto my bleeding head and saw a blurred vision of the horned knight try to harm and take Princess Beth. Beth writhed and tried to get him away from her. I glowered and mustered myself to get up. I then started running towards them with all my might.

"I am not going to let you hurt her!" I yelled and jumped him.

Beth stumbled back as I wailed on the horned knight. The knight bellowed as I took off his helmet and whacked him on the head with the butt of my sword. The knight fell to his knees and took deep throaty breaths.

I smelt smoke and gaped when my shop was on fire. I quickly ran to the stables and climbed on my horse. It was too late to get the Princess to the castle now. It was being raided. I made my horse halt by Beth and outstretched my hand.

"Come on, Beth! It's not safe here!" Beth promptly nodded and took my hand.

I hauled her up to sit behind me. As soon as I felt her near me, I started clicking my tounge so the horse would start trotting.

"Hold on to me" I told her.

I felt her arms around me, and I felt a relief she was alive here with me instead of with those corpses. I allowed the horse to gallop far away from this villlage as possible. Nothing will ever hurt Beth as long as I was here, and I would protect her no matter what.

* * *

A dark, horrible man finally stood to his feet. His auburn eyes were ablazed with anger. His long black hair was whipped back by the harsh wind. He gritted his vulgar teeth as he watchhed a horse gallop away with two figures. He gripped his horned helmet and roughly grabbed his horse's reins. He led it to the castle and barged in.

The King was chained to his throne as he gulped.

''Why hello, Your Majesty..." The cruel man spoke in a vile manner.

He unsheathed his sword and poked it at his chin.

"I have come very, very far because I heard of your well-going village. I also requested something of you...do you remember?" he asked in a foreign accent, which sounded more eastern European.

The King nodded nervously "M-my daughter"

The evil man nodded and smirked broadly "Yes..your daughter. Instead, you quickly choose another suitor for her hand in marriage."

Benjamin Talbot stepped forward and unsheathed his sword " 'Tis I, foul beast"

The black knights quickly with speed, gripped Benjamin holding him back.

"Tsk..tsk that is no way to treat your guest" The evil man drawled in his rough thick accent.

Benjamin narrowed his eyes, "As I recall, we didn't invite you in"

The evil man chuckled and glowered at the ignorant Englishman

"Silly western superstition really. You seem to not really understand us" he hissed.

The King gulped as the man's sword slid up and down his adam's apple.

"You are too late now, m-my daughter is missing" The King indicated.

The evil man quickly gripped his neck with a growl and auburn eyes glowing. Fangs slid out his gums as it was pressured near the King's jugular vein.

"She has been fetched by some commoner boy! The damned fool is even more skillfull than your guards! I will have her, you can be rest assured." the man seethed.

Benjamin glared "No, you will not. You will be destroyed and return to hell!"

The man chuckled and looked back the the Englishman "To be quite frank, I do not plan on going back. There are others like me, though weaker than me, they are of my blood. I will find a way, whether I make allies or not"

The King trembled in the man's prescence "Please, you've already captured my daughter when she was a frail girl, please do not again."

The man peered closer ''I hadn't taken your girl, they were my disciples. Originalele... like me" he sneered. He then sniffed the air. "The trace of her blood, I can still smell it. The rarity of it.." he smirked.

"You will be stopped" The King spoke. The man scoffed "I will not. Watch me"

* * *

**duuunnn dunnn dunnnnnnn..and you thought things were going so well. Now, Mick has to protect Beth and who knows what dangers lie ahead. Wellll REVIEW LOVES! I shall post another soon, i dunno when. Luv yas- cubanagurl**


	5. Sa securite

_L'amour Ou Le Desir Chapter Five_

**Heyyy long time no write. Well, here is le fifth chapter -French accent- and I hope you like it.. mwah!**

* * *

My horse rode us further. I knew exactly where I wanted to take Princess Beth and I. I smile like a fool, since her arms were still around me, holding on tight. The Princess shifted once in a while.

"Where are we going?" She asked me in a timid voice.

I glance back at her for a moment. "We are heading to a friend's. He lives quite far from our village. We will be safe there."

The Princess then remained silent the way there. We arrived in another small village, just where we needed to be. I hopped off my horse and then helped her down. I realize that she took off her veil and looked at me with those beautiful baby blue eyes. She gave me a faint grin, her soft pink lips looking delightful to touch and embrace.

"Is this another village?" She questioned as her curious eyes fawned about.

I admire her curiousity. She was like an infant, experiencing what was around her.

"Yes. I grew up here as a boy" I told her.

Compared to the village the Princess was acquainted to, this was a poor strucken village. There were rarely any crops, and the livestock died at the hour from the plague. The plague here is gone now, just off somewhere else to drag down more numbers.

I lived here for seventeen years, then I met Coraline. I moved in with her rich white-wigged family. We were affianced for two years, I was but a year older than the Princess Beth.

The men in this village gawked as they looked upon the beautiful Beth. They looked like they justt saw an angel come from heaven. I frown in jealousy as I tug Beth closer to me gently. She looked at me, shocked and in wonder.

"Stay close to me, men here are untrustworthy" I murmured to her.

I started walking with her on rough roads to get to our destination. I was that way once, untrustworthy. Before I met Coraline, I wasn't the greatest man. I had different women a week. When I thought I fell for Coraline, I felt that those habits should be ushered away. All that ventured on my mind was taking a woman in each way when I was younger. I even betrayed my old friend. We used to fight for one term in this battle. I thought him dead and slept with his wife. I could never forgive myself when I found out he was alive and well. I ran for a while and came right back to town. They were gone, taken by the plague.

Then, we arrived. I looked up at the glorious and grand chateau. It belonged to my friend, Josef. I knew his place was much more secure than the limits of the previous village.

"Here we are" I chimed to Beth.

The Princess examined the grounds and smiled "It's nice. Who does this belong to?"

I knocked at the door and kept her at my side. "My friend"

The door creaked open. There stood a yawning Josef. He looked grouched since I may of woken him. It was still noon.

"Goodness, Mick, couldn't you not wait til the evening?" Josef slurred sleepily.

He smacked his lips together before he adjusted his eyes on the Princess. His eyes widened as he got a glimpse of her. I stare at him with caution.

"Josef, this is her Highness, Beth. Princess Beth, this is my friend Josef Kostan" I introduced.

Josef could not believe his eyes "Wow..." he muttered. He then cleared his throat "I mean, nice to meet you, Y-Your Highness" he bowed.

Princess Beth gave him a light smile. I eyed her carefully as she stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Kostan"

Josef gulped. I noticed he eyed her neck. I cleared my throat to snap him out of it.

"May you let us in?" I requested.

Josef curtly nodded and stepped aside. I walked in with the Princess at my side.

"I heard of the attack in your village of Trusbergh. Must Paris always be a target?" Josef mused as he poured himself a glass of blood.

Princess Beth eyed the contents in curiousity. "What drink is that, may I ask?"

I glanced at Josef in wonder if he would ever say a thing. Josef just gave her a sly smile and wink.

"The strongest drink there ever is" Josef responded.

I just scoff lightly, knowing very well Josef was casually drinking his blood right in front of two humans. Josef reclined himself in his armchair. His predatory eyes had stared at the Princess as she was a delicious pie. I gave him a look that told him that she was mine.

I knew it wasn't right to claim a woman like that- rather a Princess, but I knew, from what I know from Josef that vampires claimed their territory. When they had claimed their territory, that meant the human shouldn't be touched. I may have broken Vampire Brotherhood Code because I was human, and was using one of the rules.

Josef just nodded as if he had no care. He understood that he had no right to mercilessly eye the Princess as if she were meat and needed to be tenderized. The Princess needed to be treated with respect. Whether she was a princess or not, she was a woman. Josef loved his women, but he knew to treat Beth with respect. Besides, he knew the deep affection I had for her. The way her scent wafted right now, it really sent me to heaven.

"Princess, why don't you sit? Please, you must be fatigued" Josef spoke up invitingly.

The Princess smiled and sat on one of his couches. I sat by her swiftly as a protective gesture. She looked astonished as I did so, but just dismissed it with a polite grin. I nearly melt on the spot just at her beautiful smile. Josef noticed and gave a knowing smirk.

"How has Mick been treating you?" Josef questioned Beth.

The Princess Beth glanced from the floor, to me, then to Josef. The flattering part, I saw a tinge of blush creep upon her cheeks.

"He has been treating me quite like a gentleman" She responded.

At this, Josef had a quiet snicker. Beth rose her golden brow in wonder. Josef sat up and winked.

"Well, he is quite the gentleman, may I say" He almost sounded sarcastic.

I gave him a glare. I wanted to make sure he didn't ruin anything to make the Princess ever stray from me. I wouldn't want this angel to be ashamed to have me protect her.

"I mean don't get me wrong, he has never been as kind to anyone else but you" Josef added to his delirium.

I rose a brow, but then look away as I just smirk in secrecy. I really hope he doesn't go overboard on this.

"Is that so?" I heard Beth say. She had expectance in her smooth tone.

"Oh yes. I believe it is because you are quite...special to him" Josef had sincerity, but I bet a hundred francs that he was smiling like a jackass right now.

I turned to see a very bashful Beth. This, I loved to see. She was so adorable and precious. Her blushing cheeks indicated that she indeed took a liking to me very much. At least I hope she does. Who am I jesting? She will never love or care about me. I am a commoner, and she is a Princess. She deserves the best man, someone to give her a grand life and not the life of a commoner. She knows nothing of the troubles out had ben stuck in that castle all her life. She is probably homesick by now.

"That, I may have to find out" Beth countered with a bite of her lower plump, pink lip.

I was too busy, frozen in time. I could never stop gawking at her beauty, but I do listen to her. I memorize every word she says. Coraline was just a sin and Beth was a heavenly virtue.

"Well Princess, please do make yourself at home. Mick, a word with me, fellow?" Josef stood and invited me. I nod and follow Josef out as the Princess looked about.

* * *

"So it is lovely for you to whisk away the Princess and all, but the King has got to worry there, Mick. That is after all his daughter. You could be considered a kidnapper you know" Josef coddled me as if I were a disobedient child.

I rolled my hazel green eyes and just huffed.

"For saving her life? Josef, Trusbergh was being invaded. These men were dangerous and were even attempting to raid the castle. If she was at the castle, I wouldn't want to imagine what would happen to her. "

Josef sighed and looked up the sky. I knew he couldn't get through to me. "And you think here is safe, Mick? You brought her here. You brought her to a vampire's home.."

"To a vampire friend" I added on to his sentence trying to prove a solid point.

Josef paced lightly. He had an expression of defeat. "Monsieur St. John, you fellow, are full of surprises."

We both chuckled for a while. It had always been this way between Josef and I. We have always bickered and then just laughed it away as if it were nothing. He may be the only vampire I know of, but for a bloodthirsty creature, he wasn't so brutal. Those men in the black armor who invaded Trusbergh were brutal. I wasn't even sure if they were actual human men.

"What did the invaders look like?" Josef asked after a while.

I felt like that should of been his first question he would asked me, but now that he mentioned it, I should tell him boldly. He would see why I had to take Princess Beth out of the ravaged village.

"They were dangerous men, foreign. I had never seen such an intimidating and intricate detail on an armor. It was ebony, with golden plates. It lacked silver as most knights would have silver." I told Josef.

Josef froze in place as if he was just taking this all in. "Mick, they are more than dangerous. You definitely need to keep the Princess safe."

I stared at him as if he were jesting, but the grave look in his eyes made my heart drop. Far more dangerous than I had desscribed? Josef never jested anything serious as this. He had explained that it even wasn't safe for Princess Beth to be around them.

"Who are they?" I wondered.

Josef shuddered as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"They are a group of the Originals. They are one of the first vampires to ever walk upon this Earth. They are some Originals in France, but they hide. They aren't as brutal as the ones you have encountered."

I shuddered, feeling an eerie chill from the talk of this. My heart raced. My heart told me to protect Beth no matter what.

"The one I faced, he had fire form in his hand" I spoke, trying not to sound shaken.

Josef nodded curtly. "Yes, The Knights of the Old Holy Order. It used to be sacred and holy until one son bled the scared symbol. He is the first of all us. He turned into the vampire for reasons we haven't even mustered. He is the only one who could conjure fire. He is nicknamed 'The Dragon'."

I stared intently at a fearing Josef. He didn't even like to talk about it.

"What is his actual name?" I asked.

Before Josef could say anymore, one his servants walked out to our area. Josef glanced at the servant with an expectant look.

"Yes?" he drawled with no fascination.

The servant just bowed lightly in respect. "Your freshie is here. It is Lady Simone"

Josef briefly nodded and cleared his throat. "Tell her to wait in my chambers"

The servant was about to leave, but then Josef spoke again.

"And set up a room for Monsieur Mick and her Highness please."

I rose a brow at Josef in question.

"Would they be in the same room?" the servant asked.

Josef smirked and I kept staring at him with wide eyes.

"If Monsieur Mick requests it" he drawled directly at me.

I froze and shook my head slowly. I would never invade the Princess's privacy like that. I would want a room close to her though, just to make sure she was safe and sound.

"Two rooms then. Right across from each other" Josef commanded.

The servant went back inside to escort this Simone woman to Josef's quarters. I gave him a snarky look.

"Lady Simone, eh? She's new"

Josef sipped more of his blood and then placed it aside. "Actually she has been in business with me for quite a while''

"You mean drinking from her" I countered.

Josef shook his head at my response. "No. I mean business. My factory of course"

I gave him a puzzled expression, not comprehending. "Women do not work in factories. In fact, they do not need to work at all"

Josef chuckled "I think you have been listening to me a little too much. As I recall, your affianced was a courtesan."

I gritted my teeth at the thought. "That was a long time ago."

"What, her being a courtesan or her being your fiancee?" Josef questioned snarkily.

I watched him with guarded eyes. He had his points, but that doesn't mean Coraline still doesn't have the ring on.

"Mick, think about it. You have been frought with Coraline. The woman cheated you three times"

"My relationship with Coraline is none of your concern, Josef."

"But, it is if I am trying to help a friend. Listen, you have had it rough with Coraline. Maybe you meeting the Princess was no coincidence. Think about it, my friend, you shall see what I mean. She may even walk in right now, if fate calls it"

"Monsieur Kostan? The servant tells me that Mick and I would be staying here. Is that true?"

And like fate called it, there was that beautiful Princess with golden hair. Her baby blue eyes wandered from the bachelor friend of mine, then to me. Josef glanced at me with 'I told you so'. He then walked up to the Princess with a polite grin.

"Why yes, your Highness."

"Temporarily" I chimed in with a guarded look in my green hazel eyes.

The Princess looked at me for a moment as if she were lost into my eyes. She then smiled gently at Josef. "Thank you. Your arrangements are most humble, kind Monsieur."

Josef bowed and kissed her hand. ''Anything for the Princess"

Beth smiled and shook her head. "Please, call me Beth"

Josef curtly nodded and cooly started heading inside. ''Yes, of course...Madamoiselle"

As Josef entered his home , I avoided the Princess's curious stare. She looked at me as if I were something to look at. I would be flattered, but thoughts traced my mind. Did I still care for Coraline? Was this right to do? Am I supposed to fall in love with this angel?

I walked back inside, never looking back at the Princess. All I heard from her was a faint sigh.


End file.
